You're Missing It
by ChayseElric
Summary: RoyxEd songfic.


Roy x Ed Songfic/Oneshot.

You're Missing It - Jason Walker

Fullmetal Alchemist

_You're Missing It_

* * *

**_It's cold again  
I do not know what to do  
I need a friend  
But all I really want is you  
Where have you been  
I haven't seen you for so long  
I guess you're gone  
You're really gone_**

* * *

Edward sighed, his feet swinging back and forth as he swung on the swing outside Roy's house.

The cold wind sent shivers down his spine and he sighed for the third time since he went outside.

"I miss you Roy." Edward whispered to the night air, as snowflakes cascaded down from the clouds.

"Where have you gone? I haven't seen you since we last fought together."

Edward had been wondering where his best friend and lover had been.

It had been four months since he had seen Roy last, and after the first month of him being Missing in Action, Edward took refuge in the older man's home.

The key Roy had giving him all but burned his skin from where it hung at his neck, the weather counteracting with the metal and sending a stinging pain through that one area until he got sick of it and moved it to the outside of his undershirt.

Edward had been in a dark depression for a couple weeks.

The office had given up their frantic attempts to find him, but came up with nothing that could have helped.

He was gone without a trace.

No evidence.

No note.

He just dissipated, and nobody knew where to.

Edward had been debating the thought of him being dead for one whole month now, but every-time that thought came back, he pushed it to the back of his mine with a breathy sob.

"I need you now more than ever, and you're nowhere to be found!" Edward shouted, falling to his knees in the damp snow.

* * *

**_So long ago  
You told me you'd never leave  
But do you know  
Things have changed so suddenly  
And here I am  
I am moving on without you  
Without you_**

* * *

_"I'll never leave you Edward." Roy whispered, holding the smaller against his body, the material of his Military uniform scratching against Ed's exposed side. _

_"Do you promise me?" Edward breathed, sighing as he felt the older man's arms snake around his waist. _

_"I promise you Edward, you're the only one that I would be willing to stay with forever, so I'm going to take my chance while I can." Roy smiled, pressing his lips to the shorter blonde's collarbone._

_Edward let out a soft moan and leant into Roy, smiling softly. _

_"I won't ever leave you then." _

* * *

**_And now the years have passed us by_**  
**_And I do not know why_**  
**_Before you tried_**  
**_You chose to quit_**  
**_So where are you tonight_**  
**_You could make everything right_**  
**_But instead_**  
**_You're missing it_**  
**_You're missing it_**

* * *

"Edward, I'm sorry but-" Riza Hawkeye choked as the infuriated blonde leant over her desk, glaring at he with a look that could tell.

"What's going on!" Edward demanded, slamming his automail hand on the desk and leaving a dent.

Riza flinched, biting her lip before Havoc burst in.

"Edward, the remains of General Mustang were found last night. The men were doing one last round of the war-zone before heading home, and they found the Chief on the way." Havoc murmured, his eyes glinting with unshed tears.

This was always the hardest part of any military official's job; telling the only remaining family of that person of their death.

Roy had no true family, and Edward and Alphonse were the only ones that had managed to get closer than his subordinates to him.

"I'm sorry Boss, but General Mustang isn't coming back." Havoc finished, biting his lip to hold back the tears.

"He broke his promise." Edward breathed, his eyes glimmering with anger and sadness.

"That bastard broke his promise." Edward sobbed, sliding down to the floor with a hand over his face.

* * *

**_This is it_**  
**_All the things that I have done_**  
**_This is it_**  
**_Everything I have become_**  
**_So wave goodbye_**  
**_Cause you can never give it back_**  
**_No you can't_**  
**_You really can't_**

* * *

Edward stood in front of the grave of his deceased, a single red rose pressed to the palm of his automail hand.

"You broke your promise you bastard." Edward hissed to the ground, using anger to fight off his tears.

"But I still love you." Edward sighed, kneeling to the ground with a sigh.

"I don't know how I'm going to make it with out you, but after all the things I've done, I need to live with myself.

"This is not a goodbye, it's a 'see you later'" Edward whispered, leaning the rose against the headstone with a frown.

"I'll see you again Roy, someday soon." Edward whispered, kissing his two fingers before pressing them against the cool marble

_**Roy Mustang**_

_**A.K.A; Bastard. **_

_**Born a Hero, Died a Hero.**_


End file.
